


cindy lou bayou

by t5391



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Halloween, Makeup, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t5391/pseuds/t5391
Summary: As soon as they get home, Jenna turns to Tyler in the car and squints an eye at him. "What was that about?"Tyler smiles back at her, innocent as you please. "I think I have an idea for the contest."Jenna texts Josh immediately.
Relationships: Jenna Black/Josh Dun, Jenna Black/Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph, Jenna Black/Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	cindy lou bayou

As soon as the words _costume contest_ leaves Josh's lips, Jenna feels more than sees the flickering excitement hidden behind Tyler's casual expression. He agrees to stop by for the party and ducks his head, as if it'll hide the pleased grin on his face. 

As soon as they get home, Jenna turns to Tyler in the car and squints an eye at him. "What was that about?"

Tyler smiles back at her, innocent as you please. "I think I have an idea for the contest."

Jenna texts Josh immediately. 

*

He shivers slightly as Josh's fingertips trace underneath the checkered skirt, resting coolly on the inside of his thigh. Jenna's finishing the heavy contour on his nose, and she seems to be fully concentrated, except for the way her eyes keep darting between Tyler and Josh. He almost feels like he's caught between two predators and he's the prey, poised and pretty for the taking. 

As she dusts the glow onto his cheeks with a soft brush, Josh slowly drags his hand down Tyler's leg from behind his chair, nonchalant and purposeful at the same time. Despite himself, Tyler lets out a little gasp as Josh's touch reaches to his boxers. He just clicks his tongue and looks up at Jenna through unbrushed curls, although he addresses Tyler. "These don't match very well, do they?" 

"Wouldn't seem like it," Tyler murmurs. He parts his legs, just slightly, and Jenna matches his contented sigh while she watches Josh tug them down, until they're pooled by his ankles. She tucks a loose strand of hair behind his ear as she adds powder, to set his look into place. "Any ideas?"

Jenna laughs devilishly at that, and Tyler kicks the offenders to the side. As she steps back to look at her nearly-finished work, Josh lifts his hand just high enough to send another shudder through Tyler, who's eyes fall halfway closed. His hips twitch forwards. Josh grins at Jenna, and with those deep, dark eyes, Josh holds her gaze as he rubs his palm against Tyler's cock. 

"Oh." Tyler's head falls back. Josh rests his mouth on the top of his spine as he holds him rougher, closer, and Jenna runs her fingers through his sweaty hair. 

They stay like that for a few minutes: Josh rolling his hand agonizingly slow over Tyler, drinking in his subdued sounds, and Jenna occasionally tugging on his hair to add to the noise. Tyler leaves his mouth open a little too long, so Jenna can't help but dip her index finger inside and rub against the inside of his cheek. He moans louder, a victory, and starts sucking on her fingertip. 

Josh decides he's had enough of the prelude and swiftly repositions them, so he's sitting in the chair with Tyler secure in his lap. They hike the dress up so there's plenty of room, and Josh caresses Tyler's cock with a teasing, sweet pace. Tyler whines, legs parted as far as they can go while Jenna starts messing with the spaghetti straps blocking her from where she'd like to go. 

"I think he needs this off," she notes. Both Josh and Tyler nods vigorously, and they move again so the dress can drop and the shoes can be discarded to the floor. Tyler blinks up at both of them, unsure where to look with his damp eyes. 

"My makeup's gonna smear," he whimpers. 

Jenna pops her finger out and lightly smacks Tyler's cheek, more playful than anything. But Tyler groans again, practically meeting Josh's hand every time he grinds it down, and Jenna's eyebrows raise a few good inches. 

"That's new." She slaps him again, a bit harder this time, and Tyler's eyes fall shut as he turns his face with the blow. "Now your makeup's _definitely_ smearing."

Josh's hand drops until both palms are resting squarely on Tyler's hips, and he starts rolling him against his lap as Jenna peppers his face with small hits of her hand. They're all little, quick, but each one makes Tyler's blush even darker and his mascara drip under his waterline. 

As Tyler shakily grips Josh's thigh and tries to catch his breath, Jenna purrs, "You love this, you pretty little bitch." It's unexpected and dark, and Tyler nearly falls off of Josh's lap to kiss her. She scratches deep lines of red against the back of his neck, where Josh adds his own wet mouth, and she eats Tyler alive by licking his teeth. 

Tyler suddenly jolts, choking on air as Jenna parts his legs somehow farther and runs her hands from his chest to his knees, lightly touching every sensitive spot she knows will make him cry. And he is, truely; fat tears threaten to spill over his flushed face and off of his chin. When she finally starts to get him off, smiling like she doesn't have him wrapped around her little finger, and Josh can't help but wrap his big arms around Tyler's waist and pant into his ear, "You heard her, baby, be the slut you wanna be, c'mon," Tyler lets out the sharpest whine he can as he comes in her hand. 

Josh rolls his hips a few more times before he's shuddering into Tyler's throat. It's all Tyler can do to stay upright, clenching Josh's legs and looking up at Jenna with dilated eyes. Before she can make a snarky comment about the eyelashes falling off or the lip liner melting, Tyler shakily grabs the hem of her shirt and pulls her into his lap. They make a stacked, stuffed pile, but none of them seem to care. 

Tyler mumbles his own disapprovement of her choice of panties (any) and dips his fingers inside of her, faintly noting just how wet she is. Her arms drape over both of their shoulders, and Josh pets her sweaty hair over Tyler's head. She rocks gently against him, and her eyes never leave his or Josh's, even when they flicker shut. Her face falls into the crook of Tyler's neck, and he adds more and rocks more and even pushes her down a little, until she's tapping at Josh's shoulders and squeezing her thighs around Tyler's. 

"Baby, please," she whispers, talking to both of them and neither of them at the same time. "Yeah, fuck, you look so pretty, baby, fucking me in his lap, yeah? Fuck, yeah, yeah, _please_—"

She twitches and moans as she comes against Tyler's fingers, grasping at Josh like she's trying to remember where she is. When she blinks back to reality, Tyler's half-asleep between them; when she tries to move, however, he makes a disgruntled noise in the back of his throat and his fingertips curl slightly. Jenna gasps, almost trying to move and immediately giving up as Josh reaches over to kiss her and Tyler keeps his pace, even as he blinks himself awake. 

When she comes the second time, she makes sure to slide off and stifles a laugh at Tyler's pout. "Let's move, babe," she mumbles. 

He doesn't budge. 

Josh returns her fond smile and simply picks Tyler up, swaddling him to his chest, and all three of them step over the discarded costume and forgotten palettes to fall into bed. Instead of knocking out quickly, like Josh and Jenna expect, Tyler props up on the back of his hands and dreamily blinks at the both of them. 

"You really think I'm pretty?" he asks through a yawn. 

They look at one another, and then pull him down to assure him that even without the dress, the smudged highlighter, the heels, he's the prettiest thing they've ever seen. 

**Author's Note:**

> i loveee comments! my tumblr is tylersgf


End file.
